Embrace
by quietlykissingdeath
Summary: Part 2/3. Continuation of Time. The day after the incident has Italy clinging to the two who saved him. But when they have to arrive to the meeting, things take an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Embrace  
><strong>CharacterPairing:** , England, Norway, Prussia, Germany, Spain, Romano, France**  
>Fandom: <strong>Hetalia  
><strong>Theme: <strong>#64 - Hold

~x~x~x~

Italy huddled close to England as the other nation slept. He had awoken not that long ago to find himself in a bed between England and Norway. He was quite surprised that none of them had awoken to his shaking and light sobbing by now. Curling in closer to Englishmen's side, he grabbed a fistful of the green uniform, tears soaking the material from where his head lay by the man's shoulder.

The Italians eyes flew open and his body froze as he felt something move up behind him. He whimpered a bit, grinding his teeth to keep quiet as an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Shh, Italy it is just I. There's nothing to fear anymore. We'll care for you."

Norway mumbled softly, keeping his arm around the others waist as he made himself flush with the others back. His fingers brushed over the bandages they had to wrap around him, which left the younger in only a pair of boxers as they didn't want to chance irritating the wounds underneath.

"Now try to sleep, we have a big day."

Feeling Italy nod and settle down, Norway cracked a small smile before relaxing waiting for the sign that Italy had fallen asleep before following himself.

~x~x~x~

England heaved an angry sigh at the defiant Italian sitting on the bed, arms crossed with a pout.

"Italy. You need to wear your uniform."

"NO! It hurts to wear it! Let me wear something else, please England."

"We shouldn't force him. It would be best for Italy to wear something else."

England nodded at Norway who had returned from retrieving breakfast for the three of them as they didn't want to bring the Italian down stairs for the other nations to see the state he had become. Bandages covered his body, a few placed on his left cheek and above his right eye, his entire chest down to his thighs were covered in wrappings, along with his arms and legs almost completely covered, even Italy's hands were wrapped completely.

They both would have to agree that besides the torso down wrapping the worst was his neck; from his chin down to the top of his shoulders were wrapped, the white bandages tainted red from overnight as the wound turned out to be pretty deep and almost wasn't noticeable save for the amount of blood that stained the floors.

"Alright then, what could Italy wear then if he can't wear his bloody uniform?"

"Loose cloths, preferably something that will cover his whole body and most of his neck if possible if not, we could try to find a makeshift scarf."

England nodded as he rummaged through the cloths they had brought from Italy's room, trying to find anything that would work, with a triumphed shout; he pulled out a dark blue long-sleeve with the Italian flag on the front and a pair of black slacks.

"Will this work?"

~x~x~x~

After quickly eating, Norway helped get Italy dressed as England gathered what they would need for the meeting. He still wasn't sure about bringing along the Italian as it would be suspicious, Norway and he have never really talked and then having one of the Italians with them would just make things worse.

"Alright, you all ready? I do not feel like being late to this meeting."

A nod from the two had them exiting his room and heading toward the elevator to get taken to the top floor for the meeting.

~x~x~x~

They should have known, should have bloody known that hell would break loose when they walked through the doors. Italy was clinging to both their uniforms as he hummed to himself, the clothing he was in didn't seem to bother his injuries which was a relief but then they had to open the door without a thought when he started speaking to them.

It shut the whole room up as Italy never _ever_ stayed close to England as he always ran away at first sign of the Englishman. Add that to the fact that he wasn't in uniform and had bandages covering what little they could see of him beneath the shirt and slacks.

What surprised everyone even more was who started yelling. It wasn't Romano or Germany but Prussia.

"Vhat the hell! Vhat you think you're doing vith him!"

The red-eyed German was glaring, his body was shaking as his nails dug into the wood of the table, his teeth were clenched together tightly, and a slight grinding noise was heard by the few by him.

All the nations stared in shock, surprised he would be the one to yell out. Prussia was out of his seat in a flash and about to tackle England but someone slammed into him before he could. The two rolled before it revealed Spain pinning the German down with arms pulled behind his back.

Italy hid behind England at the dark look in the Spaniards eyes as he glared down at the growling ex-Nation. Spain's grip on Prussia's wrists soon had the other calm enough to stop thrashing but not to stop glaring and growling at England and Norway.

~x~x~x~

The meeting had finally been able to be started, after Prussia was tied to his chair and gagged that is. He had tried multiple times to attack the two but Spain would continue to get in the way until he became fed up and tied and gagged the other to a chair between him and France, going so far as to tie the three chairs together so he doesn't hop away.

Everyone kept their mouths shut actually waiting out the meeting to find out what happened. With everyone behaving the meeting ended by the time the break arrived, Germany ordering everyone to leave besides Romano, Spain, France, Prussia (who was still tied and gagged), Japan, England, Norway, and Italy.

"Alright, tell me vhat's going on."

A quick glance between Norway and England had the two nodding before starring right back at Germany.

"Fine, we will tell you but I don't want anyone attacking us, understood."

Those present nodded. Both cornered nations sighed before Norway began a retailing of last night.

~x~x~x~

Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Important Note

Dear readers,

The following stories will be deleted and posted as one story.

_* Time & Embrace_

_* How can he not be Repulsed & A Secret to Keep _(under Skin Avoidance)

As much as it'll pain me to loose the few wonderful reviews there are, some comments in said reviews along with an answer from someone has made me decide to combine the stories together. **_They will not be deleted and reposted together until the next installment for each is finished._**

So keep a look out and I'm sorry for this change.

Sincerely, quietlykissingdeath


End file.
